


Huh

by TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Unexpected Alien Genitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/pseuds/TheKinkAwakens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Poe finally get around to having sex, but they're both in for a surprise when pants come off. Written for a prompt asking for 'unexpected alien genitals'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huh

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Star Wars fanfic. Originally posted on 2015-12-31. 
> 
> Copy of prompt at end of fic

"Huh" Finn said.

It wasn’t the reaction Poe was used to getting from his lovers when he took his pants off. He followed Finn's gaze and stared down at his dick. It wasn't unimpressive. Sure it was just on the cusp of 6 inches and kinda thin he guessed, but as far as dicks went it was fine. He'd never gotten any complaints at least, and certainly no one had ever looked at it with so much confusion before.

"What? You’ve done this before, right?" Poe asked, trying to tamper down the urge to cover his poor dick from the assessing gaze it was being given.

That seemed to snap Finn out of it. "Yeah of course," he darted one more glance at the rapidly softening dick, "totally." 

He stood up from where he'd been laying in bed and watching Poe undress and pulled him into a heated kiss. His fingers trailed down Poe’s chest, tugging gently at the hair there before moving down past his belly to his hips. His hand skirted along the edge of Poe's dick and moved along the base. He cupped Poe's balls momentarily before moving his fingers behind them. Poe bit Finns lip gently as he rocked his hips against the teasing hand.

Finn pulled back, “I, uh, don't mean to be rude, but does everything else come out when you're aroused or?" he trailed off wilting under Poes glare.

"Everything else?" he asked as he looked back down at his dick with a frown. "There's a dick, some foreskin, and balls. What else is there?" He was trying to keep the hurt from his voice.

"Right. Okay." Finn was beginning to look uncomfortable.

"Finn, what were you expecting?" Poe asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I haven't seen that many other people naked, but every time I was assigned a partner during my heat they tended to have similar junk as me. It wasn't just a single penile with a sack. Not that that's a bad thing! I just can't figure out how you, you know, knot with that," Finn admitted, looking embarrassed. 

"Knot? Heat? Finn, when I asked you what species you were you said you were a general a-type human," Poe said.

Finn rubbed his neck guiltily. "That's because that's the species you said you were. We look pretty similar, it was a fair guess. It's not like the First Order distinguished between humanoids." 

Poe felt ridiculous standing naked with a now completely soft dick arguing with his boyfriend about species designations when they had finally been about to have sex. He took a breath and calmed himself. 

Right. This wasn't a big deal. He'd had sex with several other species before. It was only the unexpectedness that was throwing him off his game. They had been waiting for some free time to have sex for weeks now. He wasn’t going to let a small difference in biology get in the way of having awesome sex with his amazing boyfriend. He sat down on the bed and pulled Finn down with him and ran a hand soothingly down the other man’s bare back.

"Alright, so we have a bit of a learning curve we're going to have to overcome. No big deal" he said. Faking confidence came naturally to him. In life he’d found if you faked it long enough actual confidence would eventually happen sometimes.

"Right," Finn didn't look entirely convinced, but he still eagerly returned Poe's kisses when he started them back up. His skin was warm against Poe’s hands as he moved them from his back to his stomach and down to the swell of his hips.

He toyed at the soft material of the pants Finn was wearing. Feeling ridiculous for hesitating he pushed his hand into Finn’s pants. The soft trail of hair on Finn’s stomach got thicker as his fingers trailed down, gaining confidence as Finn thrusted up against him and moaned in encouragement. Poe’s hands finally reached their goal. There was a brush of silky flesh, and then a rapid movement. 

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck" Poe instinctively jumped back, but something had reached back and was curled around his hand. “Sorry,” he said when he saw Finn’s hurt expression, “just caught off guard.” He tried to laugh to hide his nerves but didn’t think he was successful. He gave his hand another soft tug testing the hold of whatever had grabbed him. It wasn’t letting go. He couldn’t see anything other than a moving lump beneath the light grey fabric. 

Poe tried to use his free hand to tug Finn’s pants down. However, the other man wasn’t cooperating. Instead of moving his hips up Finn collapsed against the bed, moaning and pushing his hips down as warm liquid slicked up Poe’s hand. Poe shifted to kneel on top of him and switched his tactics from pulling to rubbing the appendage. Finn made a soft confused noise then gasped and shuddered. More liquid came from whatever was wrapped around Poe’s hand as it continued writhing, wet, and warm, and searching.

“Hey there big shot, do you mind moving your hips for me? This will be easier with visuals,” Poe said. Finn nodded, his eyes half closed, and moved his hips tugging his pants down to his knees as he did. 

Poe managed to keep his exclamation silent this time. He had been wrong. Having a visual was not helping. Between Finn’s strong thighs were several things: Three seemed to be small, thin, finger shaped appendages. Then there were two longer bits that looked more like flesh toned tentacles than anything else. There was something that looked suspiciously like spines at the base of them. And then there was the long thing that was wrapped around Poe’s hand. It seemed to be where the glistening slippery liquid that was making everything wet originated from. 

If this was what Finn had been expecting Poe to have he understood his reaction.

He closed his eyes and leaned back down to kiss Finn’s neck. He needed a moment to think. He pushed the rest of his body down against Finn’s as he sucked a mark into his boyfriend's neck. Finn happily stretched his neck as he always did. This wasn’t so bad. And the sounds Finn was making were really working for him. Finn had been vocal before when they had been limited to sneaking kisses in between Poe’s missions and Finn’s physical therapy, but that was nothing compared to the noises he was making now.

He was so busy appreciating the noise that he didn’t realize his hand had been released until he felt something wet tug at his hardening dick. He did his best not to look down. There was no pretending though that that was anything other than what had had his hand in death grip moments before. It was dripping warm slick down his cock. It’s movement was deft, circling around his base before moving up and stroking the top of his dick, pushing gently at his foreskin.

"It’s prehensile?" Poe asked in a choked voice. He hadn’t meant to say anything, but the realization had been vocalized before he could stop himself. 

"Well, yeah, how else are they supposed to do their thing?" Finn asked slowly, obviously distracted by what was going on down below. He clearly had no qualms about looking.

“Their thing? You mean knotting?” He tried to remember what he’d heard about knotting. It’d been referenced in some of the filthy stories he’d read as a teenager, but usually the thing doing the knotting was just an engorged dick. He was going to need a lot of prep to get what was around his dick right now even half inside of him, he didn’t think he’d be able to handle it if it grew. 

Finn sat up on his elbows and gave him a searching look, “I mean, if the initial linking triggers a heat than yeah. But my cycle isn’t for another three months. I was thinking we could do some linking, or maybe some scraping. I don’t know, whatever you’re into.” 

“Right,” Poe hadn’t gotten where he was in life without learning a few things. One of them was admitting your limits. And, as much as it killed him to admit it, he was out of his depths. “Finn. I’m going to be honest right now. I really, really, want to have sex with you. But I have no idea what either of those things are. I think we’re going to have to put this on hold and have a conversation.”

Finn just nodded, “Yeah, I was worried I was going to have to be the one who said something,” he shot another look at Poe’s dick “I mean, I love you man, but I think I’m going to need a manual or something, because neither me nor my silsdis have been able to figure out how you work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:  
> The First Order takes all kinds of babies, but mostly humans. Finn always assumed he was human, like the majority of the other Troopers, since he looks pretty human. But then why does his partner look so startled when they see him naked for the first time?
> 
> In which Finn & his partner discover he's actually a (mostly human-looking) alien with alien genitals. 
> 
> \+ Finn is equally weirded out by his partners genitals, having expected them to be more similar to his own  
> \+ his partner is super enthusiastic to try something new and figure out how to make it work


End file.
